Invader KangaCat
by flyingsaucerscout
Summary: A trio of aliens are found hiding in Bellwood. They seem friendly, so what could sour their visit? REVIEW FOR ALL IT'S WORTH. plz
1. Episode 1: 'First Impressions'

**At long last, here it is! My lovely alien original characters are here. If you're wondering why they have Earthlike names, blame my 12-year-old self who forgot that they were aliens for a smidge of time. My current excuse is that their parents were into Earth culture like a human would be into Greek or Roman culture. So live with it. KTHNX.**

**Alsooo...If you'd like to see what they look like, I do have a link.**

**http:/ www. neopets .com/~Mudgii [minus the spaces]**

**There are a few other characters in there that may or may not be used in future fanfics. If you like any of them, drop me a message and I'll be glad to whip one up. (:**

It didn't take long for Kevin to complain about the trip skirting through the abandoned warehouses dotted around Bellwood. "How come we have to do all these freakin' patrols? Can't somebody else take the night shift for us?"

"Sure that'd be nice," Gwen considered. "After all we have homework to deal with, and families that want us home. But the entire universe is kind of counting on us. If we let back, then they might think we're soft."

"Yeah, whoever the 'they' is now." Ben rolled his eyes. Villains went away as quickly as they came it seemed. They hadn't dealed with anything major for quite some time. Vilgax was taken care of, Kevin was a good guy, and the HighBreed were happy. A few insurgents popped up every now and again, but it wasn't anything remotely close to a challenge.

A shuffling of feet made the three straighten. Gwen's orb of manna glowed brighter, and they shifted into a more ready position.

"Keep quiet, guys." Ben whispered.

"Thanks for the advice." Kevin scoffed.

"Knock it off, you two." Gwen hissed.

"So much for that," Ben sighed, waiting for whatever he had heard to make a move.

"Maybe it was just a possum or something." Kevin just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Possums aren't that big." Ben was sure he had heard some enormous feet. He found his guess to be correct, as Gwen shifted the purple glow around the room. Three white-streaked furry gray tails were making an effort to conceal themselves behind a crate.

"Come out." Gwen urged. "We're not going to hurt you."

"'Less you hurt us, 'course." Kevin reminded.

"Told you you'd never fit." A metallic voice complained.

"Echo-echo?" Ben was confused.

"You know, our species has a name." The source of the voice stepped out from behind the crate. She didn't look quite like Echo-Echo; the females of the species had a difference in shape. They were white just like the males, but appeared to be wearing a dress, which took on the shape of a bell from the waist down. She had curly blond hair, too, broken only by her "earmuffs", and a bright pink bow. "Sonorosian. Ever heard it?"

"So I never bothered to learn the names…" Ben looked defensive.

"Self-absorbed little human…" the tiny robot muttered.

"Who're calling little?" Kevin wanted to know. An amused smirk crept up his face.

"Not my friend, that fattie. Speak of the devil…Maddie!" the sonorosian stomped her foot.

The first thing that the three saw was a pair of ears. They were the size of an elepant's, but they were pointed, shaped like a cat's. They were the same gray as the tails, and were tipped with white patches. As the figure rose, they saw a feline face covered in thick gray fur. A skunklike stripe cut between her purple eyes, down her nose, mouth, bulky chest and ultimately ended in a kangaroo-type pouch. At every joint was a familiar white patch. She stepped from behind the crates awkwardly, obviously struggling with the lack of space. They soon saw why- her feet were nearly a meter long each. The three tails they saw waved freely from the same posterior. "Hiya. I'm Maddie Foxx." She thrust forward a padded paw structured like the hand of a primate.

"Gwen Tennyson." Gwen was the first to shake her hand. "What brings you to Earth?"

"Me, Sally and Pear were out on an adventure." Maddie shrugged. "We heard that Earth was familiar with aliens now and wanted to break the ice, y'know."

"You, Sally and Pear." Gwen echoed. "There are only two of you."

"Aw, Pear's just being a fraidy cat." Maddie reached behind the crates and pulled out a startled looking arachnichimp by her tail.

"H-hi Miss Tennyson…" Pear waved with her two right arms.

"A spidermonkey and an echo-echo," Ben observed, "and a kangaroo-cat?"

"We prefer 'Prilinial'," Maddie offered.

"Hold on a minute. If you guys were here to go public, then how come you're hanging out in the warehouses hiding from us?" Kevin wanted to know.

"None of the hotels took off-planet money." Pear frowned.

"And we didn't know it was you guys. You're like, ultra famous! I would have died to meet you any other day!" Maddie was brightening.

"I am notoriously brave and handsome." Ben nodded.

"Don't forget modest." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"He is handsome…" Pear sighed dreamily.

The sonorosian, Sally presumably, gave Pear a light smack. "Pull yourself together!"

Pear bit her lip. "Sorry, Sally."

"So why don't you guys come with us? You need a safe place to stay, don't you? Aunt Sandra loves guests." Gwen said.

Maddie looked to Ben for permission. He thought about it for a minute, then decided, "Why not? But first…what do you do anyway?" he returned Maddie's glance.

"Pardon?" Maddie was taken aback.

"I mean, like, powers." Ben amended.

"Oh, right, that." Maddie grinned. She put her paws over Ben's ears and forced him to look into her bright purple eyes. A second later, she was a near-replica of him. The only thing that remained were those feline eyes. "I could turn into you, or you, or…Eh, I'll skip on you." She turned from Ben to Gwen to Kevin.

"I'm flattered." Kevin grumbled.

"Jealous much?" Ben put his arm around his clone. Maddie smiled and took back her native form, which was too tall for Ben to keep his arm around.

"I'm a shape-shifter!" Maddie announced as if they hadn't figured it out. "Oh, and this packs a pretty mean kick." She pointed to her muscular feet.

"Fabulous." Gwen said. "Now let's get you three to somewhere more comfortable." She ushered them into the green and black car. Maddie had to take a human form to fit without ducking her head the entire ride, and Sally frustratedly found herself in Maddie's lap. For the entirety of the ride, her arms were crossed and her expression was pouty and bitter.

As soon as they arrived at the suburban house, Maddie found herself prilinial again. Human form was uncomfortable, as she was used to jumping to get around instead of walking.

Ben let himself in, and the trio of guests followed. "Mom? I'd like you to meet Maddie, Sally, and Pear."

* * *

"Ben, honey…" Sandra wore an appalled expression as she watched one of her priceless vases tumble to the ground and shatter. "I'm afraid our guests have worn out their welcome."

"They're only staying a few days." Ben defended the rough-housing aliens chasing each other around his home. "Right, guys?"

"Huh?" Maddie paused her frame-shaking jumping on the couch. "Oh, yeah. We kinda like Earth. A few weeks, months might do it."

Pear leaped down from the chandelier. "We won't stay in _your _house the whole time, though. Maybe some other humans'll take us in. So hospitable!"

"Are those mud tracks?" Sandra looked up at the chandelier in horror. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave." She pushed the three out the door and immediately went to work cleaning up her pawprinted home.

It wasn't long after Maddie, Sally and Pear left that the omnitrix started acting up. It emitted high-pitched squeaks and beeps.

"Ben! Can't you turn that thing off?" Sandra covered her ears.

"Argh, I'm trying!" He smacked the wristwatch. It only squeaked louder and flashed lights.

"Figure something out, quick!" Sandra urged. "I can't listen to that all day!" Ben looked closer at the watch. The flashing was a silhouette of a bolt and some alien letters. He took a picture on his phone and sent it to Kevin. Immediately after, he called.

"This better be good." Kevin grumbled.

"Actually, it's pretty bad. The omnitrix won't shut up!" Ben complained.

"So that's what the beeping in the background is. Thought your house was on fire or somethin'." Kevin shrugged.

"Well, it's not! Can you tell me what it says? I don't read alien." Ben pleaded.

"You're out of luck, Tennyson. Neither do I. But it looks Galvan, I can tell you that much." Kevin said, and then hung up.

"Thanks for your help." Ben muttered. He sent a picture to his grandfather, hoping he would know what it said, and called him as well.

"Ben? How do I open this picture thing?" Despite being so familiar with alien technology, the cell phone confused him as much as it did the rest of Earth's seniors.

"You press the big button that says 'OK'." Ben instructed.

"Huh." Grandpa Max pondered over the picture. "Looks like you've got a missing part."

"How did that happen?" Ben frowned.

"You're asking me. Tell me, have you encountered any thieving aliens? Like Argit maybe?" Max asked.

"No. I mean, we had a few guests. A spidermonkey, an echo-echo, and a kangaroo-cat thing." Ben offered.

"A prilinial?"

"Yeah, that's it." Ben recalled. "I've never seen one of them before."

"There are a lot of aliens you've never seen before, Ben." Max reminded.

"Well, anyway they weren't thieves. Just really messy." Ben said.

"You sure? Arachnichimps are notorious thieves. If the part was loose, then he or she may have very well taken it on instinct when you weren't looking." Max suggested.

"All right. Thanks, Grandpa Max. I'll see you around." Ben and Max shared goodbyes, then hung up. "Now, time to find that spidermonkey."

* * *

"They shouldn't be too hard to find." Gwen assured. "They left their manna all over your house, didn't they?" She stepped through the doorway into a sparkling clean house. "Or not. Aunt Sandra did a pretty thorough job cleaning. It's nearly negative readings, with all the bleach she used here."

"Oh, hello, Gwen!" Sandra, dressed up in an apron, rubber gloves and a shower cap rushed over to greet her niece. "What brings you here?"

"We think one of your guests might have taken a souvenir." Gwen said.

"In the form of a piece of my omnitrix." Ben finished.

"We were hoping there were still some mud tracks or some food that I could get a reading on, to find them." Gwen asked where she could find the trash. Sandra led them to the backyard. Trash bags were piled into mounds. "Oh my. They really caused some damage." Gwen then returned to business. "Got them. They're near the warehouse we found them in. And they're not alone. We better get Kevin."

They pulled up to the warehouse expecting black market dealers. Rather, they found hordes of reporters. "There he is!" One pointed to Ben.

"Save it." Kevin shoved his way through the crowd, grumbling about how they never let up.

Ben and Gwen, on the other hand, apologized for Kevin's actions and listened carefully to what the reporters were fussing about. Something about aliens in the warehouse probably plotting Earth's destruction as they spoke, and that they could only be saved by Ben Tennyson.

"They mean no harm, we're sure of it!" Gwen assured. "Please move away from the warehouse- you're scaring them!"

Sure enough, they found the trio squished behind the same crates they tried to hide in the day before.

"Humans are insane." Sally was complaining in her computerized voice.

"Will they eat my brain?" Pear clung to Maddie's waist like a baby monkey.

"Common misconception." Maddie patted Pear's head. "It's all a myth."

"They won't dissect me, either?" Pear gripped a clump of fur.

"We don't want to hurt you." Gwen walked up slowly.

"Or at least they don't." Kevin chuckled darkly.

"You don't scare me." Sally assumed an attacking stance.

"Calm down." Ben stood between them. "I just want to fix the watch. Can I have the piece back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pear's cheeks flared guiltily.

"Pear, give it up. You're a terrible liar." Sally rolled her eyes.

"But…It would fix our ship." Pear cradled a fingernail-sized chip of metal. "We could leave the blood-sucking humans."

"Pear! What did I tell you about the myths?" Maddie stared her down.

"They're not true…" Pear looked at her feet and curled her tail in.

"Well, I'm all for Pear's plan. Give me that!" Sally snatched the bit of metal and was already running to their poorly landed ship.

"Hey, I need that!" Ben instinctively slammed the omnitrix. However, nothing happened without the chip.

"We need it more!" Sally thrust out her arms and her duplicates flanked her quick as a flash. Simultaneously, they took a deep breath and screeched.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Maddie and Pear all dropped to the ground, crumpled like paper. "Good one." Maddie managed, rubbing her aching ears. "But you should stop. We can wait to go home…"

"Make me!" Sally challenged. Her call was answered by Gwen, who drapped all of the clones in an enormous manna bubble. Sally only cloned herself more, bursting the bubble.

Gwen staggered back. "Let's try that again." She did, only to fail in the same manner.

"Let it go. It's not gonna work." Kevin charged at the sea of sonorosians with a hammer he formed from his hand. The tiny robots evaded without a scratch.

"You'll have to try harder than that! You-" Sally was cut off as she was tackled by Pear. Or what looked like Pear, anyway. A second Pear with proper eyes fretted around on the sidelines. Maddie gripped Sally with the lower set of arms and pointed accusingly with the top set.

"Put them away!" Maddie commanded.

"Never!" Sally squirmed, and the clones jumped at Maddie who shook them off and trapped them under a net that shot out of her tail. Gwen helped keep them back with the mana, and Kevin played whack-a-mole with the Sally-clones. Ben paced the sidelines, itching to join.

Maddie jumped to the rafters and held on tight, still with the original Sally squirming in her lower set of arms. The clones built up, trying to reach her, but then…nothing. All of the clones were gone. Sally had over-duplicated herself, and now she was helpless. Even her sonic scream had no effect.

"Sorry, Sally." Maddie shrugged, and put her under an overturned crate. Sally gripped the makeshift cage like the bars to a jail cell. A dark frown stretched across her face. Maddie resumed prilinial form and sat on top of the crate.

"Can I have the piece now?" Ben stretched out his hand to the cage. Sally begrudgingly slammed the chip into his palm. Ben poked the piece around the watch, trying to see where it fit.

"Give me that." Kevin snagged the chip and shoved it into its proper place.

"Thanks." Ben crossed his arms. He turned to Maddie. "Before we leave…" he held up the omnitrix to her triumphantly smiling face and allowed it to scan her species. "I'll probably regret that, but thanks."

"No problem. Hey, do you need to get away from those reporters?" Maddie asked.

"When don't I?" was Ben's response.

"Great." Maddie grinned.

"He's out! He's out!" The reporters screamed and flashbulbs went off. 'Ben', who had donned a pair of sunglasses, stumbled out of the warehouse waving, while the real trio raced out the back.

"See ya!" Jetray would have waved, but he had his hands full with Gwen and Kevin.

Maddie whipped off the sunglasses with a wink, resuming prilinial form. She hopped off, and Pear leaped onto her shoulders, carrying a pouting Sally. "Catch you later, Earthies!"

**ZE END.**

**(Of Episode 1 anyway. I don't do chapters. I like there to be distinction and whatever. Feel free to mail me with episode ideas. I'll give you full credit for the idea, naturally.)**


	2. Episode 2: 'Back for More'

**Hooray, it's the long sought-after Episode 2! (Ha, I wish)**

**Congrats to you if you managed to muster up the time to read this bit of crud which I can't seem to get much commentary on, aside from that of my ever-helpful BFF Abbiey and my wannabe sister Solo. Maybe my real sister Julienne will have something to say. HURHUR THAT'S A GOOD ONE, MADDIE.**

**Anyway, I'll stop moping around and give you the story. Here it is. In a sentence or two more. Scooch to your left aaaand…there. Perfect.**

A slight figure raced through the dark front yard, ducking and rolling behind trees and shrubs. The silhouette was distinctly feminine, with a bell-shaped skirt hemmed at the knees. She wasn't very big- maybe a foot tall at most. She danced up the house's wall soundlessly, and landed on a second-story window's ledge. With all the effort in her tiny body, she lifted the window and slid inside the bedroom. Dim light revealed that sprawled in bed was none other than Ben Tennyson, and the intruder was Sally Sawyer, sonorosian.

Ben stirred in his sleep, pulling his pillow over his head of messy brunette hair. Sally paused for a moment, and then flitted towards her target, only to stop in her tracks once again because of another disturbance in the silence. Strange enough, the noise came from behind her.

"Gotcha!" Maddie, half wedged though the window, grabbed Sally around the waist with her white-tipped paws. On the other end of the window, Pear clung tensely to one of Maddie's swaying tails with all arms and even her own tail coiled up.

Ben's eyes fluttered open. "Gah! What are you doing in my bedroom?" He scrambled to cover himself with his blankets.

"Watching you sleep." Maddie answered with her best creepy grin. Ben stared at her with an expression of disbelieving horror. "Psych!" She giggled, trying to pop her hips through the window, pushing on the wall and making faces in her efforts.

"Can't you just, you know, do that switchy transformy steal-my-body thing?" Ben rolled his wrists trying to describe her abilities.

"Oh, right!" Maddie rolled her eyes then focused on Ben and allowed her body to reform. She collapsed forward and Pear dropped to the shrubbery due to lack of tail to hang onto. "Oops! Sorry Pear!" she grinned sheepishly.

"I'm OK!" Pear, scratched up with twigs in her fur, scuttled into the window and onto Maddie's shoulder, where she clung to her collar.

"Ah…so are you going to explain this, or just sit around?" Ben wanted to know. He eyed them anxiously.

"I just want that piece we lost! I can't find it anywhere! Not where we crashed, not in any_ human _appliance store, and I even tried the black market!" Sally kicked in Maddie's fist frustratedly.

"Gee, and how did that go?" Maddie snickered.

"Nobody had anything." Sally grumbled. "If I got it, why would I keep looking?"

"Good point." Maddie considered.

"Earth isn't so bad…" Pear meekly offered. "And if all fails, we can go home in a different way…catch a ride or something."

"No! I'm determined! I'll get the piece in one way or another! I'm going home in _my_ ship." She glared at the omnitrix.

"We can hook it up, like a trailer…" Maddie connected her fists in demonstration. She had allowed Sally to sit on her knee.

Ben yawned. "Yeah, I can set you up, just hands and/or paws off of my watch!" he covered one wrist with the other.

"I'll make sure Sally doesn't pull anything!" Maddie shoved Sally into her abdomen, only to realize she was still in Ben-form and there was no pouch to contain her. "Uh…right." She shifted into her natural form and tried again. "There we go!"

From the pouch, Sally groaned. "This is so humiliating!"

"It could be wors- no, not really." Pear tried to make her feel better.

Sally responded with a muffled, "Thanks."

"Seriously, though…" Ben had managed to pry himself away from the covers. "I'm counting on you to keep, uh, Sally from taking apart my watch…Maddie." He struggled with their names. "You an dI both know that Sally's not an A-list baddie or anything, but she's still a threat."

"I heard that!" Sally snapped.

"You were supposed to!" Ben retorted.

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Maddie mock-saluted Ben and Pear followed suit.

"So, uh, good night guys…" Ben not-so-subtly hinted for them to leave, eyeing the door.

"See ya!" Maddie waved, opened the bedroom door and jumped through, only to get herself stuck at the hips. "Dang it! Pear!" She pulled Pear to her face so she could take a smaller shape and fit through the door. As Maddie reshaped, Sally fell to the hardwood hallway with a clatter.

"Ben, what's the meaning of all this?" Sandra came out of her own bedroom to scold her son for all the noise he was causing in the middle of the night when she was trying to sleep. "You again?" her glare was fixed on Maddie, still in Pear shape, who she remembered as the one who had climbed on her chandelier. "Where's the other one? The big one?"

"That'd be me!" Maddie found herself Prilinial once again. Pear leapt onto her shoulder from behind, perched like a pirate's parrot. Maddie grabbed hold of Sally, who was trying to bolt off again.

"How many times do I have to kick you out of here?" Sandra pointed angrily at the front door.

"Three and a half, close as I can figure." Maddie grinned and shrugged.

"OUT." Sandra pointed again. Maddie sulked out the front door, and found herself caught in the frame again.

"Seriously?" She managed to pop herself out this time without transforming or causing damage to any part of the house. "I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!" she shouted to nobody in particular.

* * *

"The average Earth door is two feet wide." Pear lined up a meter stick to a door frame in the abandoned warehouse that they'd adopted as their home now. "With regular exercise, we may be able to decrease the size of your pelvic girdle!"

"Myeh, can you not call it that?" Maddie pulled at a roll of fat on her stomach. "It makes me feel chunky."

Sally rolled her eyes from her new cage. "Or you could go through the door _sideways_." She suggested.

With a grin, Maddie tried that out, only to flop over sideways when her feet caught on the frame. "Yeah…right. These things." She looked down at them.

"You? Are you here just to taunt me?" Sally suddenly had an outburst. She gripped the cage bars and glared at the new arrivals.

"I'd love to." Kevin smirked. "But no, that's not what we're here for."

"The piece, please." Gwen held out her hand.

The aliens stared at them blankly. "What?" Maddie finally managed.

"I didn't take it, honest!" Tears welled up in Pear's eyes.

"So your acting's gotten better?" Ben stared her down. Pear curled up and Maddie put a protective arm around her.

"I don't think they're lying…" Gwen surveyed the three- Sally pouting, Maddie scowling, and Pear sniveling helplessly.

"Who are you kidding? They're the only ones who know about the piece- and they even have a reason to take it!" Kevin wasn't about to defend them.

"Not necessarily…" Ben recalled. "Sally said she looked in the black market for a piece like it…"

"If she let any information out about where to find it where it's in use, then a dealer out there might have stolen the piece to sell it to her." Gwen thought out loud.

"How in the world are we supposed to figure out who took it? Ben moaned.

"Might as well work from the bottom up." Kevin suggested. "That means we're going after Argit first."

* * *

"You SAID you'd have it." An angry male voice argued with Argit's.

"Today? Did I really? Is it the thirtieth already?" Argit nervously stumbled around, feeling around in his pockets.

"You have five more days, got it? And if you don't got it…well, I'll leave that to your imagination, possum-boy." The man stalked away with a villain laugh.

"Yeesh, people these days…" Argit brushed clouds of dust off of his orange trench coat, and started walking, only to bump into Kevin. "H-hey, Kev. What brings you here?" his eyes shifted back and forth.

"Just missing a piece of the omnitrix." Kevin glowered at the admittedly opossum-like creature.

"Oh, yeah. That thing." Argit grinned. "Lots of people are after it now it seems. They're willing to pay good money for it." He didn't try to hide the fact that he had the piece. "Better get your bid in, Kev. I'm not giving it up easy!"

"Yeah, but you've been wrong bef-" Kevin stopped himself. "How much am I gonna have to fork over?" he asked through a clenched jaw.

"We'll see, we'll see…" Argit walked off. Kevin growled. He wanted to smash Argit into the ground like a bug, but he knew he couldn't- or rather, shouldn't. He'd gotten all the information he needed.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Ben asked. "We all know the plan?"

"Maddie goes Ben and distracts Argit with us, while you-Ben go get the piece and we get the heck out of there and the world is a better place again. Hurrah." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"KangaCat ready!" Maddie, in Ben form, saluted and let her tongue loll out the side of her mouth.

"Ah, might want to play it a little more…me-esque." Ben suggested.

"Try arrogant, overly confident, slightly whiny, and Sumo Slammers obsessed." Gwen offered.

"I only liked them when I was tennn…" Maddie whined. "How was that?"

Kevin laughed. "Perfect!" he gave her a high-five.

"Yep, spot-on." Gwen agreed, taking her by the hand and pulling her along into Argit's base of operations. "Let's get moving."

Argit whistled an alien tune as he trotted through his underground base.

"Stop right there, Argit!" Maddie had donned a pair of sunglasses to hide her Prilinial eyes. She pointed accusingly at him. "I believe you have something that belongs to me?" she waved her mock-watch.

"Kev let it slip?" Argit looked over at his former friend lazily.

"'Let it slip' doesn't exactly line up with what I said." Kevin returned the lazy glance. "You really should think twice before taking something of ours."

"We're a lot more powerful than you think." Gwen warned.

"Even with the missing piece!" Maddie grinned, and shot a glance up at the rafters, where Pear was perched. "Spidermonkey!" she shouted as she reshaped. But, in the new form, the sunglasses were too big and slipped off of her face and revealed a pair of purple feline eyes.

"A Prilinial, hm?" Argit stared at Maddie. "So where's the real Ben?"

"Right here!" Ben held the piece high above his head and popped it into place in the omnitrix. Immediately after, he shifted into Swampfire. "My watch is my property, got it?" he leaned into Argit's face.

"Y-yes, uh, Tennyson…" Argit stammered, not wanting to get burned. He had no idea what his stun quils would do to a plantlike creature.

"Good." Ben reverted to his own human form. "Aren't you going to go back?" he looked over at Maddie.

"No way! I can fit through doors this way!" She started hopping off in her kangaroo-like fashion, and fell face-first to the floor not too long after. She shifted back to Prilinial form. "On second thought…I need my tails for balance."

A quick-paced, light clacking sound, presumed to be from feet, was heard. "Sally?" Pear wondered. Ben instinctively protected his watch.

"The piece…the missing piece…" Sally held up a blackened bit of metal. "I found it!"

"Where?" Gwen was curious.

"Jammed in my echo box…Must have gotten caught there when we were, um, having a disagreement over who should drive." Sally said.

"It IS my ship…" Maddie justified.

"And you never let me have a turn!" Sally stepped toward her.

"Woah. Don't want to reenact it." Ben stepped between the bickering aliens.

"Yeah, not need to argue! We can go home!" Pear leaped onto the back of Maddie's head.

* * *

"Here, thanks for helping us." Gwen handed each alien a plumber's badge. "If you run into trouble, don't hesitate to call!"

"Trouble as in bad guys, not lack of sugar, _Pear_." Sally reminded.

"Bye, it was nice meeting y'all!" Maddie waved like a theme park character and hustled into the ship. They launched off into space.

Gwen looked over at Ben. "You better hope you have that piece locked into place."

THE END.

**Yay, I'm probably not going to write any more about these guys unless anyone has suggestions as to how I could lengthen this thing… **

**But never fear, my readers! This is not the last you will hear of me! My baddies need a chance to shine. And Bart wants a break from his cage(inside joke), so during that break I might trap him in a fanfic, fwahahaha .**

**So for now, peace out and don't throw away your food in any buckets of rope (more inside joke).**


End file.
